


Blessing

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra Swan, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma's disappearance, Henry consoles Killian. Fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very rich if I owned these characters. Alas, I do not. Enjoy.

He was sure that if she were here right now, she would be teasing him, asking if the flask had goat’s milk or rum. The very thought of her playful laughter made the sting of the rum he swigged all the more necessary. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, eyes clenched shut. It took every fiber of his being to continue to breathe.

“Killian?” 

Sitting up slightly, he turned, looking up over his shoulder to see Henry approaching, his hands tucked inside his hoodie’s front pocket.

“Henry,” Killian replied, moving to stand.

“Hey,” the young man placed a hand on Killian’s shoulder to keep him from rising and sat down beside him. “You okay?”

The bitter chuckle which escaped his lips was an answer in itself. “You, Lad? I’m sorry I couldn’t –“

Henry frowned and raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t what? No offense, but if my Mom couldn’t stop the Dark One, I’m sure you couldn’t either.”

The older man understood and nodded. Emma had done what was necessary, and despite that fact, it still pained Killian that she had to be the one to save them all. His Emma.

“Aye, I know,” he tucked the flask back into his jacket before running his hand over his bearded chin. “I just wish I could have helped your Mum, somehow.”

Henry was quiet for a moment as he looked out over the sea. It was dark, and the moon was shining off of the still water, illuminating the harbor. “My Mom has lived most of her life without anyone’s help. And I think a few years ago, she would have punched you in the face for assuming she needed you to help her.”

Killian grinned and nodded. 

“But now, I think she does need you,” Henry sighed. “I think she’s going to need all of us when she comes back.”

“I’ve a feeling she’ll be fighting the darkness for some time. Don’t be afraid, Henry,” Killian reassured the young man, even if he knew it was unnecessary. “We’ll get her back.”

Henry offered up a reassuring smile. “I know. Most of all because she has you.”

Looking over at the young man, Killian realized how much he had grown in the past couple of years. He wondered just how much Henry knew in regards to the relationship Killian had with his mother. “And you.”

“Her family,” Henry corrected. “I know…I know now that my Dad is gone, for good. The Apprentice told me there’s no bringing him back.”

The reality stung, even to Killian. His memories of Baelfire and his mother were strong. “I’m sorry,” he found himself offering to the teenager beside him.

Henry shrugged. “I’ll miss him,” he replied, the toe of his sneaker tracing a circle into the sand below his feet. “But…if Mom comes out of this okay, I’ll be okay with having a stepdad like you.”

Killian blinked slowly. He had consumed quite a lot of rum that evening, but even through his fog, he could understand the lad. “Are you giving me your blessing?”

It was amazing how much of both of Henry's parents was visible in him. Emma’s crooked smirk; Bae’s warm brown eyes. “Yeah, I think I am.”

The deep hole in his heart, which would never completely mend until Emma was back in his arms and he could return the sentiment she spoke before she disappeared, felt slightly less bleak. Reaching over, he patted Henry’s shoulder, then stood. “C’mon, Lad. We’ve got work to do before your Mum returns.”


End file.
